Automotive manufacturers have long sought to make passengers as comfortable as possible during travel, focusing both on physical comfort, and on advances in passenger entertainment. For example, the once-conventional AM radio has been replaced with the vehicle "sound system" as a standard accessory in most cars and trucks. More recently, efforts have involved attempts to bring video technology into the automobile, either in the form of a television, a computer, or a video game display.
Unfortunately, display units have heretofore been impractical as automotive accessories due to problems in mounting conventional display units within a vehicle. One problem relates to the size of such display units, it being difficult to find space for a standard-size monitor in most automobiles. Another problem arises from difficulties in placing the display unit in a position where it may be viewed by passengers, but will not obstruct the driver's view of the road. Still another problem involves the stowability of the display unit, and its corresponding effect on passenger safety.
Known display units also have been unable to meet consumer expectations due to difficulties in providing acceptable picture quality in a package of suitable size. However, with advancements in flat-panel display technology, picture quality of smaller display units has improved dramatically. Additionally, it has become possible to separate some of the electronic circuitry from the flat-panel display, further reducing the thickness of these displays.
Furthermore, although most modern automobiles are equipped to carry front and rear seat passengers, many owners operate their vehicles at less than capacity, often driving alone, or with a single front seat passenger. Although state and/or federal laws typically prohibit drivers from viewing TV, movies, or other video while driving, such laws usually do not extend to front seat passengers. Onboard monitors thus may be rendered ineffective where such monitors are configured to provide for viewing only by rear seat passengers. Accordingly, it would be useful to provide an automotive display unit configured to accommodate viewing thereof by front and/or rear seat passengers.